


Make You Feel Safe

by DoNotMakeItHurt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Consent is given, F/F, One Shot, Purring, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, adora is simply making catra feel good, blindfolded catra, i need to improve on my tags, tied up Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotMakeItHurt/pseuds/DoNotMakeItHurt
Summary: Catra agrees to let Adora tie her up to understand how Adora sees her in her eyes. She never knew how good it would feel to simply be admired like this.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Make You Feel Safe

“Of course I made sure they were going to be gone all day. It would be awkward for them to walk in on us, especially with what we’re going to do,” Adora clarifies as she walks into their room with Catra following right behind.

“I’m going to lock the door just in case. I really wouldn’t be able to see Sparkles or Arrow Boy any more if they were to see me like that,” Catra said with some nervousness to her voice.

Catra stood beside the bed letting Adora begin tying the rope around the bed posts before Catra had to lay on the bed. Once Adora was done tying the four pieces of rope to the corners of the bed Adora stood in front of Catra to ask once more if she was comfortable with this.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to do anything unless you want it too,” Adora holds one of Catra’s hands into hers making sure to keep eye contact to see if there was any hint of hesitation in Catra’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I didn’t trust you Adora,” Catra said, giving Adora's hand a quick squeeze before letting go and slowly beginning to remove her clothing.

Once Catra’s clothes were gone she immediately felt a cold chill against her body from the room as she laid naked on the bed allowing Adora to grab hold of both her wrists and tying them around the set up rope from before. Adora then lowered herself to tie both of Catra’s legs as well. Both her hands and legs were tied tight enough to limit movement but loose enough for her to break free if she wanted to. Now Catra lay in an X position on top of their bed fully aware of how vulnerable she was to Adora and felt a blush come over her face.

“If you’re not comfortable with this I’ll stop at any moment okay? I want you to feel safe with me,” Adora whispered loud enough for Catra to hear. Adora wanted to let Catra know that it was okay for here to ask her to stop if she needed to.

“I know,” Catra whispered, moving upwards to give Adora a kiss of the cheek letting her know she could continue.

Not long after Adora began taking off her clothing so both of them would be completely exposed to one another. The only difference being that Adora had no limitations to her movements.

Catra was in awe at the way Adora’s body looked. Adora had let her silky blonde hair down allowing it loose down her shoulders making her blue eyes stand out as clear as ocean waves. Catra roamed her eyes lower looking at Adora’s lips and then her neck where she would have easily began sucking if her movements weren’t limited so much. She then continued her staring until she was met with the most beautiful pair of breasts she’s ever seen. They fit Adora perfectly and it made Catra slightly tug against her restraints in want of touching them. She could easily visualize herself sucking on one of the perky pink nipples in her mouth and playfully nipping at them with her fangs. Knowing Catra wouldn’t be able to do what she wanted she continued her staring a moment longer before looking past Adora’s defined abs stopping in between Adora’s legs. It always left Catra mesmerized. The way she could touch Adora there and watch her squirm in pleasure usually caused excitement in her but right now it frustrated her knowing she wouldn’t get that chance. 

Adora let Catra stare a while longer before breaking the comfortable silence that fell between them.

“Okay. I’m going to blindfold you know,” Adora told Catra, bringing the blindfold towards her face and soon enough covering her eyes.

Catra was unaware of the red blindfold in Adora’s hand but it wasn’t a surprise to her. It was something they had agreed on before they began. 

Once Catra was no longer able to see she tensed up slightly but not for long because Adora’s voice broke out once again, “Don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you now.”

Adora knew this was a big step for Catra so she wanted to make sure she did everything possible to keep her calm and comfortable. Looking at Catra now she just fell more in love with her. She couldn’t believe that Catra had agreed to do this in the first place but she was glad she had because the sight before her was nothing like she has ever seen before. She wasn’t sure anything else could compare to it.

Adora took a second to admire Catra before shifting her position from between Catra’s spread legs. She towered over Catra’s face before bringing her lips to meet Catra’s. It took Catra by surprise but once she processed what Adora was doing she went along with her. 

Adora started off slow before adding more pressure against Catra’s mouth causing her to let out a moan against their lips. Catra then parted her lips a bit giving Adora the perfect opportunity to explore her mouth letting a moan of her own into Catra’s mouth. Adora was able to taste some mint and could feel Catra’s fangs lightly grazing her tongue as she continued her movements. Adora then pulled back a moment to catch her breath and took the opportunity to take a look at Catra’s lips which were slightly swollen. This caused Adora to smirk a bit knowing she was the cause of them.

“I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long,” Adora groaned against one of Catra’s ears causing it to give a small twitch.

She then took one of her hands and moved her fingers against Catra’s head playing a bit with her short hair before giving a scratch behind one of her ears causing Catra to let out an involuntary purr at the sensation. Adora knew Catra liked it when she gave her scratches in certain places but Catra would never admit to it.

“I never did tell you that I love this look on you,” Adora said referring to Catra’s short hair.

Catra seemed too content to give a reply so Adora continued her movements. Both her hands roamed all over Catra’s fur covered body starting with her neck. Adora grazed her hand against the area swiftly playing with her orange fur and wrapped her hand around Catra’s neck before giving it a small squeeze. Nowhere near enough to close her airway. Just enough pressure to let Catra know that she admired the area before she let go. Another one of Adora’s hands moved along one of Catra’s arms down towards her collar bones where she continued moving it downwards. She took more of her time playing with the fur along Catra’s toned stomach area teasing her before continuing. As one hand stayed on her stomach the other moved to play along Catra’s inner thighs. Softly enough to cause Catra to shift slightly in want of more contact.

Adora moved backwards so she sat on her own legs and took hold of Catra’s thighs. She rubbed her hands against the area in an up and down motion and took a second to absorb the way Catra was arching and whimpering at the limited contact she was given. 

She could tell how wet Catra was from where she positioned herself. Adora couldn’t wait to have a taste of her but that would have to wait for now. 

“Catra you’re so beautiful. If you could see yourself through my eyes you would agree. The way your breasts are moving in rhythm with your breathing. Your nipples are so hard and I haven’t even touched them. Your fur looks like it's glowing and it feels so much softer,” Adora lowers her voice before continuing, “you're so wet and you smell so good Catra.”

Adora needed Catra to hear her praise because she wasn’t lying when she said those things. She knew Catra wasn’t fully aware of her beauty and Adora took it upon herself to tell her every chance she got to make sure that she knew.

Catra had difficulty accepting the way Adora looked at her sometimes. Catra was aware that Adora would look at her when she thought she wasn’t looking and it was always with an expression full of love. Like she was the one who created life itself and if she was being honest it scared her sometimes. There was a part of her that still believed she didn’t deserve that love but it was moments like this that made her forget those thoughts.

“Adora...touch me,” Catra began to plead as she felt Adora move above her.

Adora wasn’t going to do so just yet. She wanted to continue to test Catra’s patience but decided to give her some relief.

She leaned her lower body in between Catra’s legs so her lower stomach made contact with Catra’s most sensitive area. At the contact, Catra gave a loud groan at the relief she felt to finally have some contact where she most needed it. Catra began to give desperate thrust against Adora’s stomach in need of more pleasure and Adora allowed Catra to continue for a moment before she grabbed her hips and held them still.

“I need you...please,” Catra whimpered in desperation, almost losing all control she had of herself.

“Not yet,” Adora said as she gave Catra a quick peck on the lips before taking one of Catra’s nipples into her mouth and began to swipe her tongue against the hard bud over and over switching to the opposite one once in a while to give them equal attention.

Catra seemed to be enjoying what Adora was doing to her because she started arching her back pushing herself against Adora’s face accepting everything she was given.

“A...Adora… I’m gonna… I’m gonna,” but before Catra could finish the thought she went silent before letting out a high pitched moan as she felt herself come undone.

Adora felt her own wetness pool down her thighs but paid it no attention, her eyes only looking at the way Catra threw her head back in pleasure and the way her tail began to move beside her. Adora couldn’t believe Catra had actually come from what she had been doing so far but she decided she needed to see Catra in this state again.

“You look so perfect. So breathtaking,” Adora said as she began kissing Catra again before she could properly catch her breath. Without wasting any time Adora moved her fingers to tease Catra's clit and inner lips before inserting one of her fingers with ease followed by a second. Catra was wetter than Adora had expected it filled her with pride knowing the effects she had on her. She heard Catra moan against her ear and felt her tighten around her fingers and paused to make sure Catra was comfortable. 

“Are you okay?” Adora asked and saw Catra give a nod of approval before she continued with her movements. She began to move at a slow pace before beginning to speed up her movements. Adora felt Catra squirm beneath her and pull against the ropes around her wrists so she could get ahold of Adora but failed to do so.

Adora took this moment to suck the side of Catra’s throat where she let out her own moan at the satisfaction she was feeling. Catra’s neck was simply one of Adora’s weaknesses and she made sure to leave a mark there by sucking and nipping before giving it a small bite just enough to leave a bruise for a couple of days.

“Right there...Ah.. Adora...don’t stop...don’t stop,” Catra pleaded as her tail wrapped itself tightly around Adora’s upper arm knowing she was almost over the edge. 

Feeling Adora bite into her neck at the same time she felt her fingers move inside of her at such a steady pace was too much for Catra to handle so when Adora’s fingers curled over a specific spot and ran her thumb over her clit Catra knew she was done for.

“Ah..Adora,” was all Catra was able to let out before her body stilled for a second and fell limp against the bed.

Adora kept the same pace before she began to slow her movements to help Catra down from her high and continued to kiss along her neck feeling Catra’s body slightly twitch every so often. 

“You’re so good at that,” Catra panted out, still recovering from her high.

“I’m not done with you yet. I want to taste you,” Adora softened her voice before lowering herself in between Catra’s legs.

“Wha-,” was all Catra was able to say before she felt the warmth of Adora’s lips against her clit letting her own head fall back against their pillows.

Adora knew that Catra was extremely sensitive after all the teasing and already coming twice but for her selfish reasons she wanted to see Catra come once more so she began lapping her tongue around Catra’s clit and inner lips sucking on them every once in a while. She saw Catra hold onto the ropes even tighter than before as her claws made an appearance and for a second Adora believed that she was going to rip them off but they held steady.

Adora kept licking and sucking tasting every bit of Catra’s wetness on her tongue happy to take in everything she possibly could. With one last suck of Catra’s clit she felt her tighten her thighs against Adora’s head as best as she could with the restraints.

Catra let out a silent scream and felt a wave of pleasure like never before. Soon exhaustion fell over her as Adora was finishing up with her.

Adora climbed up Catra’s body after kissing the side of her thighs, finally taking off Catra’s blindfold revealing Adora’s favorite pair of eyes. The blue and yellow eyes were fluttering closed from the intensity of her actions. With one hand Adora got a hold of Catra’s chin as she leaned down to kiss her passionately wanting Catra to taste herself. Adora gave a satisfied moan as Catra’s fangs lightly grazed Adora’s tongue in the process knowing very well that Catra would be able to taste herself.

Once she pulled back she looked at Catra and told her, “I was sure you were going to rip the rope off of you.”

“So was I,” Catra mumbled out barely understandable.

“I love you Catra,” Adora declared as she began to unite both her wrists and legs. Once they were untied Adora lay her body on top of Catra’s body so her face was hidden in Catra’s neck and their legs began to tangle themselves. 

“I love you too,” Catra was able to whisper out with some effort before letting her exhaustion take over.

Adora smiled against Catra’s fur as she began to lightly scratch her sides causing the comforting sounds of Catra’s purring below her to begin.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Adora said with content, kissing the valley of Catra’s breasts lightly before joining her in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one as well. Feel free to let me know your thoughts on it. Remember to make the best of today and every other day. 
> 
> My wattpad username is the same: DoNotMakeItHurt


End file.
